


Cover Art for "Ouroboros" by dakhtar

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Marvel Universe Big Bang, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2020, Title Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: I had so much fun with this! "Ouroboros" is such an intriguing story.
Relationships: Loki & Vision (Marvel)
Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945513
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	Cover Art for "Ouroboros" by dakhtar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118775) by [dakhtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakhtar/pseuds/dakhtar). 




End file.
